Zakuro Genshida
Zakuro Genshida (石榴げんし Zakuro Genshida) but mostly just referred to as Zak and otherwise known as The Wild Berserker (ワイルドバーサーカー, Yasei Bāsākā) is an and an member of Wild Cage. Like Camille Kuroski, Zak holds the position as one of Wild Cage's top executive members and acts as Evan's right hand man. Growing up on Sunder Archipelago, Zak was one of the many unfortunate children whose entire village was destroyed during the incident on the island that had numerous magical beasts run amok. After being orphaned and barely surviving the traumatic experience, Zak's hatred for magical beasts was sprouted and alongside Zak and Camille, he became dead set on growing stronger to eradicate them from the island. Years later after returning to Sunder Archipelago, Zak gained the strength he needed in the form of Claw Magic, using his newfound powers to strike down any magic beast that crossed his path. Like his colleagues, the traumatic incident of losing his family clouded his mind and Zak was unable to rid himself of the rage he felt towards the beasts. It was only thanks to the interference of both the Astreith tribe alongside Veldora Tempest and Stella Lancelot that Zak's rampage was stopped and his hatred was finally quenched. Notably though, Zak had a bad habit of letting his emotions run wild and killed many magic beasts despite the fact that they were innocent. This led to many of the residents of the island fearing Zak and he built himself a reputation of being an insane mad man that was void of any conscience. After Wild Cage was reformed, Zak has now dedicated his life to repaying all of the sins he committed and has become a close friend of Veldora and his group, especially Blow whom he refers to as Shishou (meaning Master in Japanese). Appearance Based on appearances alone, Zak embodies the figure of what one would call a "dangerous man" and radiates an aura of ruthlessness and masochism. From his sinister and malicious smile, to his barbaric fighting style, Zak is truly a man who has earned his reputation as a ruthless hunter and can intimidate nearly anyone who first lay eyes upon him. Zak is noticeably taller than the average man and reaches a height of about a 5 ft 9 (approximately 183 centimeters), making him the tallest member of Wild Cage. He has light blue eyes and soft yellow hair that match well together alongside his fair complexion. Zak has clearly has gone through an intense training regimen of his own simply based on the fact that he has a slender and toned figure, with his six pack always visible when his jacket isn't closed. Clothing wise, he prefers to wear an open red hoodie that he always loves to leave open for whatever reason alongside a pair of black jeans. Down below, he wears a pair of black boots with silver stripes that go along well with the silver belt he wears on his hips. Speaking of hips, the silver belt surrounded by chains he always wears around his waist is made of a rare and sturdy material that Zak found during one of his journeys off the island and he likes to show it off. On his arms, Zak has bandaged both of his hands and wears his signature weapon, the Vice Claws on top of both almost all the time. Zak's most noticeable appearance trait is the black tattoo's plastered all over his torso that symbolizes Zak's new devotion towards expressing his rage and killing tendencies. Even with all of these traits that would indicate that Jack is a dangerous individual that you shouldn't be associated with, he still remains as one of the most popular male members of Wild Cage and the girls are attracted to him as he's still considered quite handsome, only losing out to the guild master himself Evan. Personality Zak isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and is quite a simpleton, but if there's one thing that he does excel in its using his instincts. He is childlike and immature as he doesn't like to own up to his responsibilities and would rather kick back and relax instead of running the organization. Zak is a creature (since the term human has to be used very loosely with him) of instinct that acts and behaves based on what he feels, choosing to ignore a rational decision if his gut tells him otherwise. His mindset works very differently from his colleagues within Wild Cage and he joined the organization for only two reasons; the first is his loyalty towards his best friend, Evan whom he's utterly devoted towards, and the second is the opportunity to exact revenge towards magical beasts. While the other members are motivated by greed and ambition, Zak's primary objective for being a poacher is to obtain the satisfaction of killing the same creatures that took his parents away and it has become quite apparent that Zak's sanity is disrupted. Amidst battle, Zak can easily find himself enjoying hunting his prey far more than he should and he savors tormenting those who underestimate him. On the topic of loyalty, Zak takes care of those who are on his side and can be seen as a loving older brother figure towards alot of members of Wild Cage. However, Zak shows no mercy towards those who get on his bad side or anyone who stands against Wild Cage. Evan is the only person who can get Zak to calm down whenever he goes out of control due to Zak's submissiveness towards his friend whom he looks up to like an older brother. Interestingly enough, Zak is known to be a hardcore meat lover who can't go a single day without consuming a large quantity of meat. In fact, alot of members of Wild Cage usually bribe Zak with meat whenever he gets angry or when they want him to do something as they know he'll never turn it down. Even though Evan has prohibited Zak from devouring the flesh of magical beasts, Zak has done so numerous times secretly whenever his thirst for food isn't quenched. Zak, for one reason or another, cannot stand being around women and has a problem dealing with them since he cannot grasp the female mind. This is shown repeatedly with his arguments with Camille whom he finds annoying and troublesome. Despite this, there are no shortage of woman in Wild Cage who admire Zak, even though they are reluctant to get close to him. Zak constantly needs to be given new assignments as he tends to get bored very quickly, which can lead to him becoming rowdy out of sheer boredom which Evan is forced to deal with due to complaints from his colleagues who claim Zak is very uncomfortable to work with in that state. History The Incident Zak's past is similar to that of Evans and Camille's as he became an orphan at a young age due to the death of his parents when a large group of magical beasts went on a rampage. Due to that experience, Zak was forced to leave Sunder Archipelago with both of his friends and learn how to use magic to exact their revenge. Revenge Years later, Zak returned and became a member of Wild Cage, using his newly gained magic to dominant the magical beasts still roaming the island until he and his guild became the rulers of the island. At the moment, Zak and Wild Cage have been in an struggle with the Astreith tribe who have been targeting Wild Cage members. Synopsis Relationships Equipment Vice Claws The Vice Claws are a dual pair of metal claws that have become Zak's signature weapon on and off battle. Zak first acquired these claws from an old ruins located in Jiolia and found himself fascinated by their allure, taking it upon himself to learn how to master the difficult but effective weapon. The durability of the weapon itself is quite notable as Zak has mentioned slaying countless enemies with them but they have yet to crack or dent. The sharpness of these claws are what has made them quite dangerous as Zak is capable of slicing through the densest of material with relative ease, even with the assistance of his Claw Magic. On the topic of Claw Magic, Zak learned how to use the magic form of his weapon so as to increase his own power as he realized that using claws both physically and magically would drastically raise his attack output. The results were indeed positive as Zak's cutting power was magnified several folds and allowed Zak to rip through his enemies like wet tissue paper. Zak is very fond of his weapon and is rarely seen without it, even taking time to clean off the blood that begins to pile up on the edges after a mission. The Vice Claws are composed ofa light black gauntlet holder which has five distinctive claws coming out from the top. The holder (where the user places his hand into) is wrapped in black bandages and has a small lock on the bottom, securing the user's hand in place when in use. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Skilled Gauntlet Weapon Specialist: If it wasn't made apparent by his constant usage of his claws, Zak is a proficient user of weapons, or more specifically, the metal gauntlet claws he always wears on his wrists. Zak's preferred style of weapons are his claws because they are easier to maneuver with and are incredibly agile, making Zak a very unpredictable enemy to face off against. What makes Zak such a dangerous enemy to fight is his relentless assault style that consists of nothing more but then a flurry of slashes that difficult to predict. Under normal circumstances, it would take a person with incredible insight to perform such a feat but Zak is able to perform the same action with nothing but pure instinct, which has led to Zak developing his own personal style that can't be followed or anticipated. Zak's mastery over his claws is so thorough that he can precisely aim at an enemy's vital points without killing them and leave them in a near-death state that allows Zak to savor their distressed and agonizing pain several seconds longer before he finishes the job. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Like most numbers of Wild Cage, Zak possesses superhuman strength and has shown feats of physical prowess that go far beyond the average human. For instance, he was able to lift several boulders that were lined up in front him almost effortlessly and then chuck them in several different directions just for practice because he was bored. Such a feat would not be possible for a normal human and anyone who has met Zak or has seen his strength in battle can attest to the fact that Zak's power is commendable. His physical strength when compared to that of his guild master, Evan is not of the same level, but one could hardly tell the difference between the two as they are not that far apart. Zak's strength can also proof to be a burden as he has trouble controlling it, such as the time when one of his subordinates allowed a target beast to escape that cost the organization a large amount of funds for the day. As punishment, Zak punched the man straight in the chest which almost ended up killing him as he was sent flying meters away. Enhanced Speed: Zak's greatest advantage is his overwhelming speed that has allowed him to maximize his full potential as an assassin like fighter. Unlike Evan, who specializes in using his defense as his offence and Camille who applies her magic strategically to outsmart her opponents, Zak relies on his outstanding speed to boost his overall offensive power. Zak's speed came to fruition as a result of the intense training he went through off the island after applying several tons of weight onto his metal claws. In doing so, Zak was able to increase his movement speed and attack speed significantly by allowing hos body to get accustom to the heavy weight. His greatest feats of speed include being able to run across vast distances within Sunder Archipelago in a relatively short amount of time and can keep up with magic vehicles that can move tens of miles per hour. Magic Abilities Claw Magic Claw Magic (魔法の爪 Tsume no Mahō): Zakuro is a proficient user of Claw Magic; a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to generate and condense their magic power into claws that can be used in several different ways. The origins of where Zakuro learned this magic are still a mystery but it has been confirmed that he picked it up during his time away from Sunder Archipelago with Evan and Camille. With enough training, Zak has mastered Claw Magic to the point where he can combine the essence of the magic with his own physical claws to enhance it and make it twice as powerful. The metal claws he uses act as a conduit to manifest his magic power and when Zak slashes the air, he can create sharp projectiles that can slice through the hardest of substances. The nature of his magic is actually quite similar to Wind Magic and even Tempest Magic, but of course, it lacks the destructive property of the latter and the stability of the former. Trivia *Zakuro's appearance is based off of Gunji from Togainu no Chi. * Zakuro was one of the author's most troublesome characters to create, for numerous reasons. One of the more prominent being that Zak's lack of versatility in pictures made it difficult to find a good profile mugshot of him along with an appearance fullshot. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Wild Cage Category:Jiolia Category:Earthland Category:Sunder Archipelago Category:Claw Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:CBZ Male